Spirit Relic
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Spirit Relics are the Final Result of sealing a Spirit or any Soul into a Magic Item of any kind with Seith Magic, Living Magic, some forms of Ancestral Magic, or Animancy. These weapons can be very dangerous and risky to use. Using these weapons is similar to a Unison Raid. It can be said these weapons are a form of Shikigami. Description The user makes a contract with the spirit weapon and merges their magic power with that of the Spirit Weapon. By doing this they gain the abilities and magic of the spirit sealed inside. By using the weapon they can cast spells used by the spirit. Spirit weapons can also be used without contracts. This is very dangerous and risky because if a user is not under a contract with the spirit, then it can possess them. However, even if it does the spirit is still bound by the weapon unless the user willingly releases the spirit from the weapon with Seith Magic or Ancestral Magic, unless it is a weapon created from the result of Living Magic or Animancy in which the Spirit itself is the weapon. Simply by knocking the weapon out of the user's hand will expel the spirit's possession from the body of the user. Additionally if granted permission by the user the spirit weapon can assume a humanoid form. There are Three classifications of Spirit Weapons. *'Seith Spirit Relics:' These Spirit weapons are created through use of Spirit Possession, a corrupted attempt to mimic the powers of Animancy. Unlike Shrine Spirit Weapons one can wield these freely without a contract and cannot take humanoid form. These are dangerous to use and have been heavily restricted in trade by the Magic Council, mainly due to the fact the spirits inside them can take over the user in a demonic possession if a user chooses not to use a contract. The entities sealed inside are any that the creator could get his or her hands on, as such it is common practice to steal a person's soul and use them in this way. *'Animated Spirit Relics:' Spirit Relics created through Living Magic or Animancy , Weapons created from Living Magic can be used without contracts and can be extremely dangerous because they can take a humanoid form. Unlike Seith Spirit Weapons though, these cannot possess the user. Spirit weapons created through Animancy require contracts and can only take humanoid form if under contract. *'Ancestral Spirit Relics:' Spirit Relics created through the use of some Ancestral Magics. Most notably the Archangel Eye and Godly Creation. These require the user to enter a contract with said spirit and can take a humanoid form. These weapons can only take humanoid form when contracted and can only be released from the Magic Item if an Ancestral Magic user allows it. Spirits sealed in these weapons are most often Yōkai, Ghosts, Nature Spirits, Low-Ranked Angels, Guardian Spirits, and other Metaphysical Beings. However these can also be sealed with souls and spirits created with Godly Creation or Animancy. Types of Spirit Relics Offensive Offensive Spirit Relics include Swords, Axes, Spears, and Bows & Arrows. These are mainly for attacking and killing enemies. Defensive Defensive Spirit Relics include Armors and Shields. These are designed to protect the user during close combat against various enemies. Known Spirit Relics Seith Ancestral Animated Black White Trivia *The idea was inspired by the Zanpakuto from bleach and Weapons from Soul Eater.